The present invention relates to the general field of transformers. In particular, the invention relates to a three-phase/two-phase transformer.
In certain situations, it may be necessary to transfer energy in balanced manner from a three-phase source to a two-phase source. There already exist three-phase/two-phase static transformers, in particular one known as a Scott connection and the other known as a Leblanc connection circuit. Nevertheless, a three-phase/two-phase rotary transformer does not exist.
To perform this function, one solution consists in using a three-phase/two-phase static transformer and two single-phase rotary transformers. Another solution consists in using three single-phase rotary transformers using the Leblanc connection.
Nevertheless, both of those solutions require large weights and volumes. Furthermore, in the first solution, there are problems of residual magnetization and of current surges when switching on.
There exists a need for an improved solution enabling energy to be transferred in balanced manner from a three-phase source to a two-phase source.